


Two Living Legends, That’s What We’ll Be

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots and Short Stories [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Edward is stubborn, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Oswald being a good boyfriend, Season 3 AU, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: Edward Nygma is stubborn. Even more when he sick. Oswald is the dutiful boyfriend who takes care of him.





	Two Living Legends, That’s What We’ll Be

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet sickfic.
> 
> Takes place when Oswald is Mayor and Ed is Chief Of Staff.

Edward Nygma was not what you would call a man who could be easily convinced of anything. When his mind was made up, that was just that, and there was no way to change his mind. In Oswald’s humble opinion, the man was downright stubborn. 

 

So, when he walked into Ed’s office that he had set up in one of the rooms upstairs and saw mounds of tissues in the trash can, and can of Lysol spray, along with hand sanitizer on the desk; combined with the sound of Edward coughing up what sounded like a lung, Oswald became worried. 

 

“Ed? Are you okay?” Oswald asked, walking in. 

 

“Just a sniffle. Nothing to be worried about,” Ed sounded like he was congested, but smiled anyway. Oswald knew a sick person when he saw one, and wasn’t going to let his petulant boyfriend try and weasel his way out of it. 

 

“Ed, you’re sick.” 

 

“I told you it’s just the sniffles. I’ll be fine. I have to get this paperwork done by tomorrow morning. The zoning commission needs these signed and sent out by 6pm tonight, and I’m way behind. So, if you could—“

 

“Edward Nygma! I am not going to stand for you working yourself to death when you feel this way! I’ll do the zoning commission papers myself. You are going to lie down, and I’ll bring you some hot tea,” Oswald had already heaved Edward out of the chair. Ed felt warm to the touch, and his skin was clammy from his forehead down to his chest. _Fever, no doubt_ , Oswald thought. 

 

“I am fine, Os. Really,” Edward was losing the battle and quickly, leaning on his boyfriend for support. _Oswald was so considerate, and loving. He didn’t think he deserved him more than half the time..._

 

“I’m sure you are, my love,” Oswald placated him, as he unbuttoned Ed’s dress shirt and tie, taking them off and throwing the shirt in the hamper. 

 

“You don’t have to do this,” Ed insisted.

 

“Mhm. Sit down,” Oswald told him, as he led Ed toward the side of their bed. Ed shucked out of his pants, opting to put on his pajama pants and clean shirt that Oswald had already put on the end of it, while he was scuttling about the room and the bathroom. 

 

Oswald came back out with a thermometer in his hand. “Temperature,” 

 

“It’s honestly just a cold. Clammy skin is normal,” Ed insisted, as he laid down on the bed. 

 

“Mhm. Since you won’t go to the doctor, for now I will be your doctor. And I’m telling you to open up and let me take your temperature,” Oswald demanded, but it didn’t have the effect he intended it to because of how he said it. “Dirty?” He asked, wincing.

 

“Extremely,” Ed said, with a smirk. 

 

“Thought so. Just...please? Humor me,” 

 

“I would  _love_ to humor you, Mr. Mayor,” 

 

“ _Stop it_ ,” Oswald did NOT want to have those kind of thoughts right now, especially when Ed was sick.

 

Ed chuckled, but let Oswald stick the thermometer under his tongue. They waited for about 2 minutes, until it beeped. Oswald removed it, and was not happy with what he saw. 

 

“Edward, you are seeing a doctor first thing tomorrow morning! Your temperature is 102.3!” Oswald sounded worried beyond measure, which Ed knew would happen; hence why he didn’t tell him that he felt like death on a pike for a few days now. He watched Oswald while he went to get a cold cloth from the bathroom. “I’m calling them in the morning to come here,”

 

“Okay. If it will make you happy,” Edward conceded, while Oswald set the cloth across his forehead. “Feels good,” he said, closing his eyes.

 

“I will be happy when you’re feeling better,” 

 

“I lov—“ Ed started to express his gratefulness, but was interrupted by a huge coughing fit. “Sorry,” he said, weakly.

 

“Don’t be, its not your fault, my dear. I’ll go get you that tea and juice. It’s important to stay hydrated. I’ll bring something to bring your fever down, too,” Oswald rose from where he was sitting beside Ed. 

 

“If we have ginger ale, I’d rather that. Juice kind of makes me...” Ed shuddered. He didn’t like the bitterness of orange juice. 

 

“Of course, anything you need. I’ll be right back,” 

 

Ed smiled at his retreating back. “Thanks, Clyde.” 

 

Oswald turned sharply, and smiled back at him. “Anytime, Bonnie,” 

 

“You know, I remember when we started that,” 

 

“Back at your apartment on Grundy.” Oswald leaned on the doorway, smiling at Ed now resting like he should be.

 

“After we watched the movie on late time TV.” Ed continued, snuggling down more in the covers. 

 

“Because you kicked me out of bed... _again_ ,” Oswald teased. 

 

“Not my fault you’re a bed hog,” 

 

“Hence, why I’m glad we have a king size now,” Oswald chuckled. “I’ll be back,” 

 

“Hey, Oz?” 

 

“Yes?”

 

“Thanks,” Ed’s voice was so low with drowsiness, Oswald almost didn’t hear it. 

 

“Anytime, my love,” 


End file.
